Dream or Reality
by RandomFedora
Summary: All is unfair in love and war for Romano. It all started with a dream about Germany and he thought it would stop, but it didn't stop from there. Now Romano is developing feelings for him! Will he be able to stop it before he has to give in?  Hiatus
1. Summary longer

A longer summary...

I do not own APH or the characters

* * *

All is unfair in love and war for Romano. It all started with a dream about Germany and he thought it would stop, but it didn't stop from there. Now Romano is developing feelings for him! Will he be able to stop it before he has to give in? What if he does give in to those feelings? Will Germany feel the same for him or will it be a one-sided love? So many questions, but Romano will do his best to make sure that only one of them gets answered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Now as it will be explained in Chapter 1/Prologue, I wrote this in school during 4th block, psychology, and I have a habit of drawing. This leads to me always going low on paper and I forget to get myself some more. So I would have to use 1 or 2 sheets of paper to actually write the story, but I would combine the chapters to help me not waste that much paper. I hope you enjoy the story and I hope you forgive me for my mistakes and the shortness of the chapters.


	2. Chapter 1 or Prologue

I do not own APH and neither of these two characters. This is a Germany x Romano fanfic

* * *

Dream or Reality

Chapter 1/Prologue

Waking Up from…a Dream?

Romano opened his eyes and sat up quickly in his bed, he was breathing heavily from what was supposed to be a dream, but it turned into a nightmare for him. Once his breathing was back to normal he laid back down and looked at the clock, it was one o'clock in the morning, "Damn it…" he mumbled and turned on his back to the clock. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't, the dream was fresh in his mind no matter how hard he tried to make it go away. Of all people he could dream about 'he' had to be in it and of things that could happen 'it' happened! What once was a dream turned into a nightmare! Why of all people it had to be Germany!

* * *

**Author Notes**: First fanfic to put up and hopefully finish...I know this chapter is really short, but this started it all. I think this would have made a good prologue, so I guess it's both. I first wrote the first 5 chapters on paper and I had to limit how much I wrote and how much paper I used (which is at least a page, front and back, and possibly 2 pages). So the chapters could be short and I apologize for it. Chapter 1 and 2 were originally together and I was thinking about putting those two chapters together but I changed my mind and so Chapter 2 will explain the dream Romano had. I am still working on Chapter 9 and when I get chapter 8 put up then I will ask for help with Chapter 9.


	3. Chapter 2

Dream or Reality

The Dream…or Nightmare

The dream started like any day would when ever he saw Germany. "Potato bastard" Romano shouted toward the blond country, "Today is the day I beat you and finally take my brother home!" The German country turned around and said "S-South Italy, the war is over so Italy should be home now." That's right the war is over so Italy would be home, wait what was he doing here and…did he just say South Italy! Romano stared at Germany and asked "What did you just call me?" he was confused; no one called him South Italy, they only called him Romano. "You are a part of Italy" the German country started to say, but Romano cut him off by yelling "I get it now! You're just trying to get on my good side just so you can have my brother! Well guess what, bastard; you aren't going to get him!" Germany looked down and was silent, so Romano was right! The only reason why Germany had called him South Italy was so that he could get Italy! He tightened his fist and wanted to punch the other country, but he didn't instead he said, in a cold tone, "That's what I thought…" and turned to walk away from Germany. Before he could take his second step someone grabbed his arm. He turned and shouted "Let go! Damn it!" Germany ignored Romano and kept his grip on Romano's arm, "I said LET GO!" he started to say but he was stopped by…Germany's lips! He wanted to pull away, but something was making him stay. It couldn't be…he wanted to stay there being loved by Germany!

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Chapter 2…I had to retype most of this one due to how I think some parts of it were not good. I'm sorry that this is short also, as I said before some of these chapters are short or they might all be short. Some parts could be changed over time from what I originally wrote and I will say that some of these had some modifying done to them.

One more thing...Chapter 2 is the dream, now I will actually have chapters that show the dreams and on certain occasions to where he wakes up in the chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hidden Feelings?

Romano shook his head and said "Damn it, I should have punched him not kiss him in that dream!" He was frustrated about the whole thing, but something felt warm inside of him. No, it can't be! He couldn't have, but yet he did! He felt something for Germany and it happened all because of one dream! 'Wait, maybe it happened because of the food Feliciano gave to me when he visited Germany…yeah that must be it! I did eat it for the last two days to make him shut up' he thought, trying to figure out why he had a dream he least expected. "Damn it I knew that stuff would do something to me!" Romano said and rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling, "These damn feelings will leave me soon and I will tell Feliciano that he isn't allowed to bring any of that crap to the house."

He looked at the clock; it was now 2:40 a.m. it was already tomorrow and… "Damn it! Tomorrow is the world meeting and that potato bastard will be there!" He said and sat up quickly, he was about to get out of his bed until he stopped himself, "Shit…that stupid dream got me nervous about the bastard and seeing him tomorrow will make things worse! If I see him I will think about that damn dream! Damn it, even thinking about him is bad enough!" He got out of his bed and walked around his room thinking about what to do until he came up with an idea, "I got it!" he said "I'm going to hate it…DAMN IT! Feliciano is going to hate it, but I won't! I will avoid the potato bastard and Feliciano is going to do the same. Until I forget that dream we will avoid him!" He had it all figured it out for now, all he has to do now is to make it into a game so that Feliciano won't figure out that Romano had a dream about Germany (well a nightmare to Romano). "Damn it, I can't think of a good game to trick him into playing" Romano said and sat on the left side of his bed; he put his head in his hands and leaned over a little. "I'll think about it tomorrow…" he said and looked at the clock; it had turned 3:30 a.m. and the meeting starts at nine o'clock. He didn't remember falling asleep or even falling to the floor, he must have been really tired. All he could remember was that everything went dark.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I did some editing and decided to make it two paragraphs. Why did he not wake up or feel anything when he hit the floor? Well when someone is really tired they tend to not really remember things and probably not feel anything…I'm not sure. Anyway Hope you enjoy this Chapter and the ones to come.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm sick…

"Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Wake up! Doitsu is here!" a familiar voice said, Romano stirred a little and heard the door open. "Eh?" he heard Feliciano said, soon his brother walked over to the bed and looked at Romano "How did you get on the floor?" he asked and Romano groaned with annoyance and was about to say something but Feliciano interrupted him, "Anyway Doitsu is here to take us to the meeting." Romano sat up quickly, now wide awake, and shouted "WHAT!" Feliciano got startled and stepped back. 'Damn it, I'm too late!' he thought and was close to panicking 'I haven't thought up of a 'game' and I don't have time to think of one! Wait…my idiot brother may not avoid him, but I can!' he calmed down more and more 'Besides even if I did come up with a 'game' my stupid brother would give in and talk to that potato bastard anyway!'

"Onii-chan, are you ok? You're not yelling at me for not telling you…" Feliciano said, "Are you not feeling well?" he put his hand on Romano's forehead. 'That's it!' Romano thought as the idea stood out in his head 'I could pretend to be sick!' He put his hand over his mouth and coughed a little and said "I'm sorry Feliciano, but I tried to get over it last night…" he pretended to be sad about not going to the meeting "I guess you will have to go to the meeting on your own." Feliciano was confused and said "But I don't feel a fever…" Romano thought quickly and said "That's because…this one doesn't have a fever. It's the kind that gives people a huge headache, they cough a little, and their chest hurts really bad as if they were having a heart attack except it isn't one" he held his head and acted as if it was hurting, well he was already getting one from landing on the floor. "Onii-chan" Feliciano said and touched his brother's shoulders lightly "Hold on I'll get Doitsu!" 'Damn it! I almost forgot when things get bad Feliciano runs to potato bastard!' Romano thought and shouted "No don't get that bastard!" Feliciano had turned around and was looking at Romano confused and asked "Why?"

'Damn it! Come on Romano think!' he thought furiously when he realized he was close to blowing his cover. "B-because…he could catch it easily" Romano said when he saw that Feliciano was starting to doubt him being 'sick' "It's more contagious to those who work constantly and if he gets sick then he won't know what the meeting was even about! Unlike us, he doesn't have a good replacement." He knew he struggled to say that Feliciano was a good replacement, but it was worth it. Feliciano had believed him and was smiling at him like the idiot he was, "OK, I'll do my best~" Feliciano said and ran out of the room. "That was close…" he sighed and walked over to the window near his bed, he had a good view of the drive way and the town, he watched as his brother and Germany going over to a parked car. Feliciano was excited about things that only Romano could guess only a numerous of things and hated the ones that involved Germany or anyone else that Romano could hate. Feliciano looked up at Romano's window and when he saw him he waved at him, Romano smiled and put his hand up 'you really do believe that I'm sick don't you?' he thought. He found himself looking at Germany; the German country turned around and was looking at the window. Romano put his hand down and turned his head in disgust; he looked back only to see his brother getting into the car and watched on as the car drive away.

He put his hand on his chest, why did his chest hurt when he saw them drive off? "The illness I made up must be getting to me" he said and walked away from the window "maybe some food and probably sleep will help…" he got dressed and headed downstairs. He went into the kitchen and didn't feel like eating anything but he was tired. "It's not healthy for me to sleep so early, but it will be hours of boredom and waiting for my stupid brother to get back" he said to himself and went over to the living room. He walked over to the couch; he laid himself down on the couch and closed his eyes. He didn't expect himself to fall asleep so quickly and he didn't expect himself to wake up either…

* * *

**Author's Note**:

…..or did he? I edited this chapter a good bit and I hope you don't get confused when the next chapter comes out. By the way Romano you are sick…love sick, since I am an unlicensed doctor and I do not have any knowledge of medicine I suggest that you do want your heart desires~ If Romano was here he would so totally want to prove me wrong. Next chapter will be coming up soon and that chapter is one that one of my friends helped me with. If it needs editing the please tell me. Before this completely leaves my mind let me go ahead and say this I am bad at describing houses and so on so when I get the chance I will draw out what I think the room looks like and the rooms that take place inside of the house. If you want to you can imagine what the two-story house looks like if you want to. So yeah I'm sorry that I won't be able to describe the rooms and so on I looked up Italian rooms and I might use one of the designs to help explain the rooms. Also in this fan fiction the two brother's have separate rooms because I wanted them to. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**:

Wow thank you everyone for the great comments and advice. I am sorry for leaving you waiting for the next chapter. I will be honest with you all I wanted to have it up sooner, but I somehow put it off or I forgot about it or I was typing up random things or making new characters for my favorite shows. I am truly sorry for keeping you waiting for this chapter and possibly the next chapters when I review them and so on.

* * *

Chapter 5

WHAT THE HELL!

The sound of approaching footsteps woke Romano up from his nap, he looked around the room trying to figure out if it was his imagination or not. His eyes wondered around the room until he saw someone standing in the doorway, it wasn't Feliciano he would have said something by then. Romano soon realized who it was and yelled "Potato bastard!" he had a feeling that he needed to get away from Germany, just as he sat up Germany quickly went over to him and pushed his shoulders to lay him back down. 'Shit! Did he know that I faked it?" Romano thought and prepared for the worst, he closed his eyes not wanting to see the angry German country holding him down. "You need to take it easy, Romano" he heard Germany say and felt the grip on his shoulders lighten. 'What?' Romano thought and opened his eyes to see Germany's face. His face showed how worried he was and his eyes also showed it, "I'm sorry for waking you up. It's just that…" he started but seemed to be having trouble saying what was on his mind; Romano was about to tell Germany to get away from him, but Germany said "I was worried about you." Did Romano hear correctly? Germany, the one he calls potato bastard and cares about Feliciano more than Romano, was worried about him!

"Quit the act, you bastard…" Romano said coldly and pushed Germany's hands off of him "You're not worried about me! You're only doing this for Feliciano! 'I was worried about you' HA! I have heard better from that bastard Spain!" he tried to get up, but Germany pushed him back down again and said "I am worried about you, Romano, ever since Italy told me you didn't feel well! I was always worried about your well being, but this time I had to stay behind because you were sick!" Romano was about to shout at Germany, but when he saw how hurt the other country's face looked he felt sorry for him and wanted to comfort him. "I believe you…" Romano found himself saying to someone he never would have thought to say these words to. "What did you say?" Germany asked, he was just as confused as Romano, his grip on Romano's shoulders were lighter than ever. "You heard me damn it…" Romano said and looked away from Germany embarrassed and repeated "I believe you…" it felt like he had confessed the secrets of his home, war plans, or he confessed his love to an enemy. Romano closed his eyes and thought 'Damn it…he won…I can't believe I said those words! He's going to laugh at me and tell me that he was lying' he was waiting for Germany to laugh at him, but instead he heard the German country sigh and say "Don't be embarrassed, Romano." Romano soon felt a soft hand on his cheek; did Germany take his glove off so it wouldn't scare him? Romano opened his eyes and had his face turned to face the other country gently. "Those words mean a lot coming from you" Germany said and leaned closer to Romano "South Italy…" before Romano could say anything Germany put his lips on Romano's. Romano froze at first then started to kiss back. When the kiss ended, Romano said while catching his breath, "Is that it, bastard, just a kiss?" He couldn't believe he wanted more of the German country and that he even enjoyed the kiss! He saw Germany smile, "No, it's just the beginning, South Italy" he said and kissed Romano again, the kisses became more passionate and Romano could feel Germany unbuttoning his shirt. Romano would have objected, but he didn't object to what was about to happen. Romano didn't pay attention to what happened to their clothes, but he didn't care he was being loved by someone, who he thought he hated all of his life and hated him in return. He wanted to stay with Germany forever and have him all to himself, but he soon heard a familiar voice saying "Onii-chan…Onii-chan, why are you smiling? Huh? Why is there a lump in your pants?"

What the hell is Feliciano talking about? Unless… 'Damn, it's another dream about potato bastard!' Romano realized and woke up from the dream. He sat up quickly startling Feliciano, "WHAT THE HELL!" Romano shouted and tried to hide his embarrassment. "Italy you forgot your coat" Germany said and came into the room carrying Feliciano's coat in his hand. Romano stared at Germany for a moment then remembered his dreams, "Why the hell is he here!" he shouted at Feliciano and pointed at Germany.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

*Fan girl scream* I think my heart was about to burst writing and retyping this chapter! Gosh I love screwing with Romano's mind! So much fun~! If I screwed up your mind then I apologize, just not to Romano. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and get ready for me to put up the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**:

I typed this chapter a good bit after I wrote down Chapter 5. I went over the chapter a little and I think it's alright. Of course I will ask that if you see a mistake please point it out.

* * *

Chapter 6

IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT

Feliciano yelped and went behind the German nation for protection, "W-we just got b-back from the m-meeting…" Feliciano said and peeked out from behind Germany. "You didn't have to wake me up to see you and potato bastard!" Romano said and got off of the couch irritated about the situation Feliciano got him in. "O-onii-chan, you're sick don't push yourself!" Feliciano said and went over to his brother as if Romano was about to die, before Feliciano touched his arm to set him back down Romano snapped "DON'T TOUCH ME, DAMN IT!" he almost swung his arm to hit Feliciano, but restrained himself in time. Feliciano again went behind the German country rather quickly and was repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again. "Romano, don't get mad at Italy, he was expecting you to be in your room" Germany said calmly trying to calm down Feliciano and Romano, but it was no use Romano was already embarrassed and ticked off. "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS YOU BASTARD! JUST STAY THE F*** OUT OF IT!" Romano shouted and glared at Germany angrily; he was getting close to throwing a vase or anything to get the other country out of the house. "Romano, calm down, you might make yourself sick by making a fuss over being woken up" Germany said trying to stay calm and to keep Romano from exploding even more, but it was too late. "CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! HELL NO YOU BASTARD! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW THIS STARTED? EVERY F***ING DAY ALL I HEAR IS MY DUMB-ASS OF A BROTHER TALK ABOUT HOW F***ING GREAT YOU ARE AND SHIT! WHENEVER HE GETS IN TROUBLE HE RUNS TO YOU AND NEVER COMES HOME AND TELLS ME ABOUT IT! I F***ING HATE YOU, POTATO BASTARD, IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I'M LIKE THIS!" Romano shouted and felt tears coming into his eyes, but held them back; he didn't want to look weak. He looked at the German nation, the other country had his head down, did Romano leave the other country a lost at words? Did he win? "DO YOU ALWAYS BLAME OTHERS FOR YOUR PROBLEMS?" Germany shouted surprising Romano and Feliciano "YOU COMPLAINED ABOUT HOW ITALY ALWAYS CAME TO ME WHEN HE WAS IN TROUBLE AND NOT TO YOU! WELL IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT FOR ONCE MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU AREN'T A GOOD BROTHER; YOU'RE ALWAYS CALLING HIM NAMES AND EVERYTHING WHEN YOU GET IRRITATED AT HIM! YOU NEVER CONSIDERED ANYONES FEELINGS ALL YOU DO IS TOSS THEM ASIDE AND NOT CARE ABOUT THEM BUT YOURSELF! IT'S MY FAULT THAT YOU'RE LIKE THAT? YOU CHOSE TO BE LIKE THAT AND YOU BLAME ME FOR IT!" Feliciano backed away from the angry country and was ready to run away, Romano had a blank expression on his face and looked down.

The silence in the room was only 5 minutes but it felt like an hour, Feliciano managed to get what was left of him together and said to Germany "Doitsu…" when he looked at Feliciano; he seemed tired but was a little more calm, Italy soon continued "Since onii-chan is sick it could've been his fever talking he might just be aggravated." He soon looked at Romano and said "Right onii-chan?" Romano said nothing; he just stood there motionless as if his soul wasn't there anymore. "Onii-chan…" Feliciano said, sounding concerned, he took three steps forward and before he could say anything else Romano muttered "So everything about me is my fault…does that include my existence?" Before either Germany or Italy could say anything Romano darted out of the room, "Onii-chan!" Feliciano cried out; when he got to the stairs he heard Romano shout "I'M GOING TO BED!" a door slamming followed soon after. "Italy…I'm sorry…I just…" Germany said and looked away from the Italian, "It's ok, after all onii-chan is sick and when he gets better everything will go back to normal" Feliciano said and smiled at the German country. Germany looked at Feliciano and said "I'm glad you forgive me, but he won't…" he looked at the clock in the room and said "I better get going." Before he could leave the room he felt someone grab his arm, it was Feliciano who said "Please stay! If Romano gets worse and if I don't know what to do he might…" the Italian was really worried about his brother's health and needed all of the support he could get, Germany hesitated at first and said "Ok, Italy…" Feliciano gave a big smile to his response "but let me call my boss to have some of my belongings brought here." Feliciano gave a nod and let go of Germany's arm, he watched the other country go into another room and he said out loud "Thank you, Doitsu…" he went into the kitchen to fix some pasta for dinner.

Romano had locked his door and was laying facedown on his bed. He couldn't believe it himself that he was crying over the fact that Germany had shouted at him. He never thought it would've happened but it did; he thought he felt part of himself shatter and now that part of him was empty. "Damn it…" Romano said through his tears "it's your fault that I'm feeling this way…you…bastard…" he didn't understand why he felt hurt when Germany yelled at him like that, could it be that the 2nd dream about Germany made him feel this way? "Damn dreams…you ruined my life…ever since I've had those damn dreams I've developed feelings for that bastard…" Romano said; he laid his head down on his pillow to muffle out his crying. There has to be a way to stop the dreams from coming to him at night, but how can he do that? Romano could no longer think and cried for 1 hour and 10 minutes until he heard a knock on the door, before Romano answered he cleared his voice and wiped his tears and said "What the hell do you want?" he managed to hide the fact that he was crying. "I brought you dinner" a familiar voice says from the other side of the door "can I come in?" his brother had brought him food even after all that happened! "No…just leave it outside of the door I'll get it soon" he said hiding his true feelings about the situation. "Ok…onii-chan, I hope you get better soon, remember even if you're sick I'll stay by your side" Romano heard Feliciano say and soon heard his brother's foot steps leave afterward. After two minutes of waiting Romano got up from his bed and walked over to his door, after he unlocked the door, he opened the door finding his dinner on a small table across from him. He picked it up and took it back in with him; he closed the door and relocked it just in case he cried again. He turned his back and leaned on the door while looking at his food and said "I am sick but I think its love…" he stared blankly at the food until he finally came up with a solution 'That's it! I'll stay awake to make sure I don't have a dream about him! The question is for how long…I might as well sleep tonight since it has been a long day…' he thought to himself and walked back over to his bed. He had it all settled out and was ready to start it, he would still keep the sick act until the feelings for Germany was over with for good.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

*shakes head* Oh Romano, Romano…you just now figured it out? You are in love with Germany, but you have no idea how or where the dreams even came from. My question for you now is how are you going to stay awake for weeks if I make you dream it? Oh no, this isn't good…I might let him slide without some dreams of him and Germany. Of course the feelings will remain; how will you deal with that Romano? One more thing Romano, it's actually all my fault that this is happening to you.

I am sorry for the caps, but as you can see it's a kind of 'tension' in this story.

Well chapter 7 will soon be up, but please don't get mad at me.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He's staying here!

Romano didn't have another dream and was partially pleased with it but another part of him wasn't, 'Damn it, I still feel something for potato bastard!' he thought as he stared up at the ceiling. He looked over to his clock and saw that he overslept, it was 11:01, "Shit…" he mumbled and got up from his bed. After he took a shower and got dressed he went over to his door and tried to open it, "What the hell…" he said and tried to turn the knob; he soon remembered that he locked the door. He unlocked the door and went downstairs thinking about how he was going to stay awake each night; he couldn't take a risk of taking a nap he might have another dream about Germany. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Feliciano laughing about something, "Dumb-ass brother…" he mumbled but what surprised him was hearing someone say "Italy, stop playing around!" he couldn't believe it…it was Germany! He ran out to the back porch and when he opened the door he said "What the hell is going on out here!" he looked at Feliciano who said "Onii-chan, we were watering the garden and the flowers with the water hose….did we wake you up!" Feliciano was about to apologize again, but Romano held his hand up and said "You didn't wake me up…" he was about to explain to Feliciano that he woke up on his own, but when Germany came out soaking wet Romano froze up and felt his cheeks warming up, his heart was beating faster than usual and he felt his pants tighten a little. 'Shit! Not now!' he shouted in his mind, he backed away from the entrance and ran back to his room as he ran from the door he heard Feliciano say "W-wait Onii-chan!" 'Damn it! Potato bastard shouldn't be here!' he thought as he ran up the stairs. When he finally made it to the door he opened it and slammed it hard, he locked it and was leaning his back against the door panting. He looked at the nearest mirror from where he was standing and saw that the redness from his cheeks was now dark, some was from running but the rest was from the image of Germany being wet. Romano shook his head trying to shake the image, but it was no use, it was stuck in his head. "D-damn it…" he said and slid to the floor "I-I have to find a way to get rid of this…feeling for him…" he couldn't think of anything at all, but two options came up and he didn't like either of them. 'Damn it! I'm not going to do either of those things!' he screamed in his head, but the two options kept on coming back. It's either he has to kiss Germany or…-"HELL NO!" Romano said and got up quickly, he had to get out of the house! He unlocked the door and opened it quickly, 'maybe I just need to get out and away from the potato bastard!' Romano thought and ran out of his room 'if I can get out of the house quickly without seeing him then it might work' he was running down the steps and while he was thinking he missed the fifth step and fell down the stairs, he didn't have time to catch himself or see his life flash before his eyes because soon everything went black.

"I forgot to leave Onii-chan a note…" Feliciano said and was soon apologizing to Germany for what had happened. "It's ok Italy, he must still be upset from last night" Germany said remembering what happened last night "Today might be a good time to talk to him about it and apologize…I might not get a direct one from him or I might get the opposite, but I will take that chance." Feliciano smiled at the sound of it and said "You're right, Doitsu, Onii-chan may be cold at times but I think he might open up a little after we all talk it out!" Feliciano started to cheer for the new plan and Germany just watched him. Something still bothered Germany though, when Romano saw him this morning he didn't yell anything at him or looked mad…he looked like he was embarrassed. Germany thought about it but it was interrupted when they heard a loud thud from inside the house. "Eh! What was that?" Feliciano said after he was startled by the sudden noise, Germany had a bad feeling about this and Feliciano must've also because he slowly went to the door and hesitantly looked into the house. Germany looked also and when they saw nothing they walked into the house, they decided to split up and search, if Feliciano found something bad he would do what he always did. When Germany was about to look into one of the rooms he heard Feliciano shout "DOITSU! ONII-CHAN IS-!" Germany quickly went over to where Feliciano was before he could ask what happened, he saw Romano on the bottom of the stairs and a small pool of blood was already forming under his head. "Italy, call an ambulance, quickly!" Germany said and when Feliciano left to find a phone, rather quickly, he knelt down and carefully made sure if Romano was alive. Feliciano soon ran in and said "They said that they'll be here in 5 minutes…" he paused and looked at Romano. "He's alive but unconscious...I don't think 5 minutes will work" Germany said and looked back at Feliciano, "I remember someone who lives near here…" Feliciano said "they told us their number, but I don't remember it…" he looked at Romano. Germany suddenly remembered and said "That's right…" but he had to take care of the injury the best he could; he looked around the room quickly and tore off some of the curtains in the living room. Feliciano just watched trying to figure out how Romano fell down the stairs and how come he was acting strange. Germany looked at Feliciano and said "Italy, help me with Romano" Italy was snapped out of his thought and helped Germany. Germany had Italy lift Romano's head a little and bandaged it up with the torn curtain. Feliciano shivered at first, but still held Romano's head, Germany left the room to call the person. "Onii-chan…everything's going to be ok…when you wake up I want us all to make up…" Feliciano said and felt tears coming to his eyes, he set Romano's head in his lap "Onii-chan…" he muttered "please…don't leave me alone."

* * *

**Author's Note**:

….oh my…I am so going to get killed for this by fans and Spain (and probably by others)

*locks bedroom door* this wooden door should do it…I think. Well anyway…I will say that Romano being in the hospital would make a good scene, but I don't want it to be for one whole chapter so I will have Feliciano or Germany explain to us and Romano in the next chapter. Also I did a quick edit near the end since it didn't make any sense what so ever. So there is more than likely a mistake and if you see a mistake please message me or review it and say the mistake. Also I am not a medic person I wasn't good in health or PE but I have hit my head before and it bleed...while I was in PE...-_- anyway I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Now for a question:

I have an idea about Romano being in the darkness and he actually faces the conflict of either going toward the light = back to Feliciano and the others or stay in the darkness = death. Would anyone like to have this chapter written? Should it be in this story? Should it be a one-shot? Should it be a bonus chapter (still in the story but at the end)?

Also who want's to at least see a hospital scene?


	9. Chapter 8

Bonus Chapter

**Author's Note:**

I am very sorry for the long wait, to be honest I was thinking about what to do from time to time and I sometimes got lazy or forgot to type the chapter. Thank you everyone for the support and I will have Romano's bonus chapter come and him waking up in the hospital room with Germany there. I am sorry for how this chapter turned out near the end, it was getting hard to complete, but one day I will rewrite the end if it's not satisfying.

* * *

They made it to the hospital in time and the doctors said that Romano would be alright, but he will be the one to decide if he wakes up or not. The hospital would hold Romano for a couple of days to make sure he stabilizes before they release him from the hospital. All that the doctor asked was that doctor comes to check on him every now and then. Germany was talking with the doctors in the hallway since Feliciano wanted to stay with his brother and there was a chance that he would disturb the other patients by shouting hysterically if the doctors said the wrong thing to him. "Onii-chan…I'm sorry…" Feliciano said a couple of minutes after the door closed and he heard voices on the other side "I shouldn't have asked Germany to stay after what happened yesterday…" he felt the tears were starting to come again, "will you ever forgive me?" He knew it was pointless to ask his brother for forgiveness when he was unconscious, but he felt as if his brother would somehow hear him. He was trying his best to keep the tears from coming, but they came anyway; he just looked at Romano and said "I'll make it up to you somehow." Feliciano smiled weakly, 'when you wake up I will make sure to make you the best pasta we have ever made before' he thought trying to make himself feel better. He wiped his eyes when an idea came to him. A painting for Romano might help a little, but it would have to be enough to make him smile at Feliciano and say something nice about the painting.

Out in the hall, Germany was talking to the doctor about Romano and some things that concerned Germany and Italy. "Mr. Ludwig we have done a check up you requested and I have to say that Romano is not sick" the doctor said "it's either he was sick before or he was lying about it" Germany was slightly shocked and said "I see…" The doctor looked back at the door and said "I'll leave you to tell Feliciano that and…." the doctor went on about all of the things that Romano would have to do for a couple of days after he wakes up. Once the doctor left Germany said quietly "Why would Romano lie about being sick?" he was going to think about it more, but one thought stood out more than any of them. 'How would Italy feel about his own brother lying to him? He might blame himself for Romano's accident…' he thought and something was urging him to keep it a secret for now. Romano might confess to Italy later on about not being sick and explain to him the reason why he did. Germany had a good idea of what Romano might say as an excuse and it included blaming him for it. He sighed before opening the door, when Italy had looked at him Germany saw that he had been crying while he was outside of the door. Once he closed the door behind him, he said "The doctor said he will be ok and that the fever should be going down soon" Germany didn't want to lie to Italy, but something kept him from taking back his words.

Feliciano looked at Germany, and after Germany told him what the doctor had told him outside, he smiled and said "Thank goodness" he looked at Romano for awhile before adding "I have thought of many things to do for him when he wakes up." Feliciano looked back at Germany before getting up from the chair he had been sitting in, "I don't want to leave Romano's side, but it's just that I want to get some things ready to cook for him and all" he started, hesitating a little before walking over to Germany and asked "so can you please stay here and call me if he wakes up?" Feliciano felt happy when Germany said "I will" left the room after telling Germany where he would be. Once he was outside he looked back at the hospital wondering if leaving Romano was the right thing to do, 'Doitsu will call if Onii-chan wakes up' he thought reassuring himself. He decided to walk in town instead of drive since his mind would wander back to Romano. 'Everything will be ok…' he thought again as he walked whenever he thought about Romano for now all he could do is wait for Germany's call if Romano wakes up while he is gone.


End file.
